Eternal Disparity
by KeiraMcJulian
Summary: sequel to ROYAL PROTOCOL DOESNT ALWAYS STAND ... As in all monarchy, the King must have an heir and the heir must have an heir as well. But what happens if the heir seems unsuitable? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: It is not your fault

Hi this is KeiraMcJulian and I am back with a new fanfic of the Lion King. Sequel to **Royal Protocol doesnt Always Stand **this story is about... oh well I will not tell already! All I can tell is that I treat here of the profound nature of what is right and what is wrong. Those who read my first fic will recognize the characters that others might not recognize.

I DO NOT OWN SIMBA, NALA, SARAFINA, ZAZU, KIARA, KOVU, VITANI, SARABI, ZIRA, MUFASA, SCAR NOR THE LEGEND OF THE RIFT AND THE PERSONNALITY OF THE ANIMALS THAT DO HAVE A ROLE IN THE ORIGINAL STORIES OF **THE LION KING** AND THE FIRST SCENE THAT IS INSPIRED FROM THE CUB PRESENTATION AT THE BEGINNING OF **LION KING** AND **LION KING: SIMBAS PRIDE**. THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF **WALT DISNEY PICTURES. **

I DO OWN SEBEK, NEPHI, JEYAU, ANY NEW CHARACTER I WISH TO ADD AND THE PERSONNALITY OF THE ANIMALS THAT DO NOT HAVE A ROLE IN THE ORIGINAL STORIES OF **THE LION KING**.

rated T for safety (mention of mating and violence of combats)

ENJOY

* * *

Africa. The Cradle of Life. Near the very first declination that saw life begin, The Rift, arose an impressively big rock peek. It is known as Pride Rock. By the ruthless laws of nature, Lions were considered King, not only because of their wisdom and strength but also because they were the first creatures to step out of the Rift. This is where our story takes place, in a perfectly balanced world where "we are one".

Pride Rock was not in its ordinary state that day. It was rumbling with activation as all the animals of Africa migrated to their King's lair. It wasn't the first time a day like this happened. That a royal heir would be born on that very day was a highly expected event. On the platform of Pride Rock stood a golden colored Lion. He was the King of Kings, Simba. He paced nervously on the platform. Several males sat in a row beside him.

One seemed restless. It was a brown lion with a pitch black mane known to be Kovu. There was also the three male warriors of the pride, Nephi, Jeyau and Sebek. A loud painful roar came from within the den. Kovu tried to run inside but he was stopped dead by Nephi.

_Try to relax Kovu_, Nephi said.

_Relax? My wife is having a baby right now and I should RELAX?_

_Kovu, everything is going to be fine_, insisted Jeyau, Nephi's son.

_No it is not going to be fine! She is suffering!_

Simba held his tongue. A lioness never took so much time to have a cub. He was worried sick but said nothing. He trusted Rafiki was going to take his daughter through it.

_Your Highness?_

_Not now Zazu!_ Simba snapped at the blue bird that landed at his paws.

_Sire, you really should take a look down there._

The worried look of Zazu was plenty deserved. When Simba gazed at his people at the foot of Pride Rock, they were highly animated and paced nervously. Simba was a goldenbronze shape near him from the side.

_What does it mean Sire?_

_It means, Sebek, that they are loosing confidence._

_What for?_

_If my daughter takes too long it means for them that we have lost the support of the Great Kings. They may rebel out and place another specie on the throne._

_They can do that?_

_You see Sebek how the circle of life is fragile? It is not because we, Lions, are Kings one day that we will remain forever._

_I understand. Why do you think Kiara is taking so long?_

_Don't tell Kovu but I don't think this child is going to be normal whatsoever._

Another painful roar came out of the den followed by surprised exclamations from the females, remaining inside of the den. Rafiki stormed out and whispered a word to the King. Simba's face changed dramatically fast and he rushed inside. Kovu followed on his heels. They stopped dead when they saw the reason to the female's exclamation. Not leaving the newborn from sight, Simba told Nephi to announce the heir was born.

Nephi came out and walked slowly to the very end of the platform. He let out a powerful roar that was immediately followed by joyful cries and whinnies. The animals were now waiting for the presentation. Back in the den, Simba still looked down at his daughter's cub.

_Simba? What do we do?_ Rafiki asked.

_We have to present it,_ Sarabi said.

_Do so Rafiki. My daughter has not gone through all this pain to have her cub denied it's birth right._

Rafiki took the cub reluctantly and slowly walked out of the den. Kiara called for Kovu. She was still very weak.

_Is it a girl?_ Kiara asked in a whisper.

_Yes darling, it's a girl,_ Kovu answered with a forced smile.

_How is she?_ Kiara said with a tired smile.

_She… Honey, it's… It isn't your fault…_

_Kovu? What is wrong? _Kiara asked with a worried look.

Rafiki had reached the end of the platform. He let out the traditional victory scream and lifted the cub in the air. Horror struck the assembly. Kiara and Kovu's daughter was normally shaped, perfectly developed and was calm but there was worst… she was black.

_Devil!_

_Treason to the crown!_

Rafiki paid no attention to the screams and brought the cub back into the den. Kiara was crying against Kovu's heaving chest. Simba's mind raced at the speed of light. He knew the superstitions about a black cub. In his quality of Father, he couldn't bring himself to kill it. As a King, he had to consider all the alternatives and all the consequences to leaving this cub alive. The real danger with the black cub was if it was put on the throne. If it wasn't, the tradition was dying and Simba's blood ended with him and Kiara.

Sebek was an eligible King but he had renounced his right and had no child yet. Vitani wanted a cub but she and Sebek were much too far from the actual royal line to be put on the throne instead of Kiara and Kovu. Sarafina and Sarabi had no mate over the fact they were now too old to bear a cub and Nala wanted no more babies. Simba saw no way out. The black cub had to follow Kovu and Kiara on the throne. There had to be a reason to this and a solution.

_What can we do?_ Jeyau asked.

_Leave her be,_ Simba answered. _The people saw her already._

_We can pretend she died after birth, Sire._

_I said leave her be._

_Yes Your Highness._

Kiara held her cub, crying all the tears of her body. Kovu tried to repress the guilt invading him and Vitani supported her brother.

_I will send them away,_ Sebek said.

_Leave it to me friend,_ Simba asked, _I will see to that myself._

Hoping neither Kovu nor Kiara would hear what he'd tell the animals, he came down on the secondary platform of Pride Rock.

_My people!_

Silence fell on the assembly.

_I know your fear and your emotions. But you need to know that contrarily to what the rules say; the cub will be left alive._

Protestations arose.

_But! Should the second eligible couple produce a better heir; the black one will be dethroned. Now this is it for the day, you can return peacefully to your homeland._

The animals felt, half-convinced Simba had done the right thing.

* * *

Well here we are. Tell me what you think about it and should I continue writting this story. Do not hesitate is commenting! Read and Review for more!  
KeiraMcJulian


	2. Chapter 2: Need for opinion

** Hello folks. Before I deliver (back) my second chapter, I need to tell you all this. When I first published this chapter... I neglected to write to you, readers, and to correctly format my document before publishing it. Doing so I was told I had created quite a bit of confusion. I sincerly apologize for this lack of professionalism as publishing a roughly polished chapter is a lack of respect towards the readers, it is like taking them for granted. So I republished the chapters hoping to make it up for my mistake. **

**ENJOY! (again if you read it or go straight to chapter 4:p)**

* * *

The King returned to his lair, leaving the animals to their travel, back to their homelands. As he stepped inside the den, he knew it was going to be hard having all the pride accept the little black cub. He neared his daughter who still lay down and held her cub. She looked at it tenderly.

_Isn't she beautiful?_ Kiara asked her father with tearful eyes.

_I have to say that even if she is dark she still is beautiful,_ Simba said nuzzling his daughter.

_She has Kovu's eyes,_ Kiara said looking down at the sleeping cub.

_She has blue eyes?_

_She does…_ Kiara said, emotion twisting her throat. _Father?_

_What darling?_

_How do I raise her? I mean do I have to tell her she is so different?_

_I think she will realize it herself. After all her difference is negative only because of superstitions. Let the pride time to go over it and your daughter will be fine._

_But… isn't it said that black cub have a violent nature? That they are evil?_

_If you raise her as a gentle cub she will be gentle. How will you name her?_

_You found her a name Father._

_I did?_

_You said she was dark but beautiful._

_It's not a name Kiara._

_It is. Why not call her Sauda? Dark Beauty._

_It's beautiful,_ Kovu said arriving on his wife's side.

In the following days, Simba kept asking himself why the cub was born black. There were reasons to the superstitions. It meant Sauda wasn't the first black cub ever born. He couldn't help but wanting to know how it happened. When he came back from the waterhole that late afternoon, he joined his wife and began talking to her about the awkwardness that this birth had brought upon the pride.

_Don't you think it's normal Simba,_ Nala asked. _Let the pride adjust to Sauda and everything is going to be fine._

_We had such a perfect harmony before! The pride was one and now we are so far apart!_

_We are feet apart Simba, we live in a den!_

_I mean mentally. I can't help but think this cub is going to tear the pride apart._

_You are putting intentions in a mind of a three-day-old cub, it's irrational! Calm down my husband and you will see everything will sort out._

Simba gave up on fighting his wife. She was right in a sense. Sauda was still a baby. He himself had told Kiara that Sauda wasn't necessarly doomed to being evil. Simba shook his mane and sprang to his feet.

_Where are you going?_

_See Kovu. He must be feeling pretty worked up._

_That's it my dear! Take care of your neglected pride, they need it._

_I will Nala._

The King headed outdoor towards Kovu, who was sitting restlessly on the main platform. He saw the worry in Kovu's eyes when he glanced at him.

_How are you Kovu?_

_I'm… I'm fine Your Highness._

_Really? You don't look fine to me._

_I feel wrong about my daughter._

_And what does wrong include?_ Simba asked taking a seat besides his heir.

_Guilt…_

_Do you think it's your fault?_

_I do… I mean Kiara has no black in her ascendance as I do. Sauda might have taken the black in my mane._

_Scar's mane was black,_ Simba argued. _And he wasn't your father. But he was Kiara's great uncle._

_Do you really think Sauda might have taken her black color from so far?_

Simba couldn't answer. Taking a color from such a far ancestor was nearly impossible and he couldn't bring himself to forget he had brought the blame on Kovu at one point. Kovu was right to worry but he hadn't chosen to give the black color to his daughter. He had no reason to feel guilty about Sauda's appearance.

_Listen to me Kovu, Sauda's color might have come from you but you didn't decide she would be black. It isn't your fault._

_Do you really believe so?_

_I do._

Kovu smiled and Simba smiled back. Kovu sensed that the King was honest. Simba headed towards the sport where his mother usually rested. He found her under the tree along with Sarafina. They were chatting happily about the cubs playing not far from them.

_Hi Mother._

_Oh hello Simba! To what do I owe my son's presence in the end of the afternoon? Aren't you busy?_

_No I'm not. Actually I wanted to pass by and talk with you a little bit._

_Shall I leave? _Sarafina asked.

_No, Sarafina, you may stay,_ Simba told her.

_What did you want to talk about?_ Sarabi asked her son.

_I wanted your opinion on the black cub._

_You mean Sauda._

_Yes. Sauda._

_Well I think there is no reason that a color might decide for a cub's personality. Kovu and Kiara are two very loving parents and Sauda will be well educated within this pride._

_You think so?_

_I do,_ Sarabi said.

_What do you think Sarafina?_ Simba asked.

_Oh well I believe that indeed a good education will be able to break whatever Sauda might have that is negative._

Simba left after thanking the two old lionesses for their wise opinion.

* * *

**Well I hope that was a bit clearer. Check out the next chapter if you have been confused. The new conformation of the chapter might clear it up. Thanks for your understanding,**

**KeiraMcJulian**


	3. Chapter 3: The smell of death

**It has been a long time since I have done this so For the need of it I will do it again:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF LK1 AND LK2 NOR THE ENVIRONMENT THEY EVOLVE IN NEITHER DO I OWN THEIR ORIGINAL PERSONNALITIES. I DO OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT ORIGINAL FROM LK1 AND LK2 AND THE PERSONNALITY I WISH TO GIVE BOTH MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND THE SEVERAL ANIMALS IN THE SAVANNAH.**

**Now that this is done (boring and official part) enjoy reading chapter 3 of this story or go straight ahead to chapter 4.**

* * *

He walked around his Pride, asking for opinions when he found Sebek and Vitani lying on the ground behind a wall of Pride Rock. They were fast asleep. The King walked to them making as much noise as possible, hoping they would wake up, sparing him the trouble to do it himself. And the tactic worked. Sebek lifted his head.

_Sire?_

Hearing Sebek speaking, Vitani woke up.

_Your Majesty? Is everything all right?_ the lioness wondered.

_Could I borrow Sebek for a while?_

_Sure,_ Vitani said.

_Thank you,_ Simba said.

The King walked with Sebek for a long moment. He stopped at the waterhole where he drank while Sebek stood guarding him. It brought good memories back to Sebek's thoughts, memories of his arrival in the pride.

_My friend,_ said the King, _I need your help._

_What may I do?_

_I do not know what to think about Kiara's daughter._

_Haven't you taken a decision?_

_Learn that any decision taken under pressure must be revised. Can you tell me what you think about Sauda?_

Sebek stopped dead. He was staring at something Simba obviously didn't see. When the King looked ahead he saw a dead bird on the little rock a few feet before them.

_What is it Sebek? It's a dead bird._

_No Your Highness it's not just a dead bird._

Sebek approached the cadaver of the bright blue bird. It resembled Zazu but the bird was so torn that it would have been impossible to say if it was Zazu or just another bird.

_Great Kings!_ Simba said gasping for his breath.

_Is it …_

Sebek looked closely and noticed dark fur stuck between the bird's claws. He rationalized his thought about accusing Kovu and Kiara's daughter because she was much too young to be able to kill a bird, especially Zazu if it was him. Besides, she was never allowed this far from Priderock.

_Can you know if it's him?_ Sebek asked Simba.

_I'll have my messengers search for the counselor,_ Simba said swallowing the emotion.

_Farewell then. We should go back before the sun sets._

At the males' arrival, a zebra was waiting for the King.

_Great Kings! How could I forget that!_ Simba exclaimed as he began running towards the zebra.

_Good evening King of Kings,_ the male zebra said.

_Good evening. Forgive my lateness._

_All forgiven Sire._

_Follow me, I will show you your territory._

The zebra followed Simba to the very end of the main platform. Sebek turned away and pensively wandered off towards where he had left Vitani. She was still there, waiting for him.

_At last_, she said with a smile.

_I'm back my dear._

_What did Simba want?_

_My opinion about Sauda. I never got to tell him though._

_Why is that?_

_We found a dead bird. We think it might be Zazu._

_Great Kings!_ Vitani said shocked.

_Exactly what Simba said when he saw the dead body. He said he'd have his messengers search for the Counselor._

_What a great tragedy! But how come are you not sure if it is Zazu or not?_

_The body is too bloody and messed up. Impossible to see for sure whom it is._

Vitani gave Sebek a horrified look.

_Don't worry we'll find out soon,_ the lion told his mate.

_I guess so._

Sebek pushed Vitani to the ground teasingly.

_Is that a provocation?_ Vitani asked with glittering eyes.

_If you want._

_We'll see who wins this time!_

Sebek and Vitani fought together for a while until they both dropped down in laughter. He loved her so much and she loved him with equal passion. They had a private moment before going back to the den where they fell asleep right away. When Sebek woke up the next morning, Simba and Kovu were already out, talking to the messengers. The image of the ripped bird imposed itself to Sebek's mind and he suddenly couldn't bring himself back to sleep. He stood up and joined the two males just as the messengers departed on their search for Zazu.

_I do hope it was not him,_ Simba said as Sebek approached.

_I hope not,_ Kovu approved.

_But what if it is him?_ Sebek enquired.

_I prefer not to consider the option yet,_ Simba answered walking back into the den.

Kovu and Sebek stayed silent, gazing at the horizon expanding at the foot of Pride Rock. Sebek sensed Kovu's anxiety. He himself could imagine being in that situation and feeling the exact same way. Sebek heard a noise behind him and turned around to see what it was.

_What is it, Sebek?_ Kovu asked.

_Nothing,_ he answered seeing that the bushes were just normal, _I thought I heard something. Listen Kovu, about Sauda…_

_Sebek I know what you are about to tell me but Simba tried to make me feel better already._

_Oh… well I guess it's no use repeating?_

_Indeed. I appreciate your silent support, _Kovu said with a faint smile.

_No problem. If you want to talk, just find me and I'll take some time with you._

_Thank you._

Kovu left for the waterhole and Sebek stayed on the platform, alone. He breathed the fresh air of the morning, knowing the harsh sun would soon turn it into burning gas. He liked sole moments like those. He never tired of seeing the savannah's many beauties. Breaking his soothing moment, a flock of bird not far from the waterhole attracted Sebek's attention. He though Kovu's arrival might have disturbed the birds' sleep but when he looked closely, he saw that Kovu wasn't yet at the waterhole. Somehow, this strange event drew him to join Kovu on his way to the waterhole.As the two males made their way through the high grass, a swift noise brushed past them again. Sebek thought this morning was becoming stranger with every moment.

_What's this smell?_ Kovu asked.

_The smell of death…_

* * *

**I confess this story is getting a bit bloody and deathful but I don't intend on giving juicy details or describing any massacre or carnage. If I eventually do there will be a warning for those who might not like this kind of scene. **

**Yours, **

**KeiraMcJulian**


	4. Chapter 4: Mourning Beasts

**Hi my friends! Fianlly a new chapte. Who is the dead bird? Your guess is as good as mine! Find out in this new chapter of Eternal Disparity. And find out just how much pain a lion can feel... before exploding. **

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Both males ran for a few meters and discovered three dead birds. Ripped apart just like the blue bird. Kovu felt his heart turn sick and Sebek turned away from the sight.

_We'd better go and tell Simba,_ Kovu stated, _he won't be happy._

_Sure not._

They ran back to Pride Rock, away from the murder scene. As they stepped on the first stony platform, the King was showing his guest out from the den. When Simba saw the urgency mirroring in the two companions' eyes he excused himself thus ensuring the zebra could find is way out. Then, the King walked slowly to the two younger males, just knowing they had no good news to tell him.

_Do I want to know?_

_Not really but I think you actually need to know,_ Kovu said.

_We found three dead birds by the waterhole. They are of various species but they are as ripped apart as the first victim,_ Sebek stated.

_Three more bodies…_ the king said with a sight.

_The first bird was found near the waterhole as well,_ Kovu mentioned. _Would it be possible that the danger remains around this particular place?_

_Might be possible,_ Sebek approved. _We should have a look._

But the two lions knew that the older male had only Zazu in head. He hoped the messengers would come back revealing Zazu was somewhere safe.

_We found similar dark fur between the bird's claws,_ Sebek said forbidding himself to put the blame on the young black cub.

_What creature is black and eats birds?_ Kovu asked.

_Those birds are not eaten. They are only murdered,_ Simba said. I_ would appreciate if you would leave me… please._

The two males backed down reluctantly. Kiara and Vitani were gone with the hunting party so both friends walked back down to the waterhole to have a drink. They passed by another passage to reach it not wanting to see the dead birds. They could already hear the vultures arriving to feast. Sebek bowed down to drink but as soon as he set eyes on the water he saw dozens of dead fishes.

_Great Kings what is happening?_

_I don't know… but I fear the beast we are looking for doesn't only kill birds…_

_Still a chance it keeps small animals as potential targets._

_I am not drinking from this water._

_Let's go to the other waterhole at the back of Pride Rock. It's a bit farther but I wouldn't mind a walk to change my mind._

As the two males made their way to the second waterhole, the hunting party arrived. It was a successful hunt; they had brought back three preys. The females, led by Nala, roared their victory as they pulled their heavy load on the rocks. Everybody ran out of the den to take a look at the magnificent catches. Simba looked down at the meal-to-be and gave it a weird look. Nala neared her husband.

_Are you happy? We brought food._

_Isn't the point of a hunting party?_

_Simba! You know the times are hard out there!_

_I'm sorry Nala… I shouldn't have snapped at you like this. Yes I am happy with your work. Everybody feast!_

Happy roars echoed in the air as each lion and lioness took it's part. The carcasses were soon done and over with and the lions disposed of the rests, throwing them down from Pride Rock's main platform. It would attract predators but they never dared coming on the platforms. Vitani and Nala had kept a part of meat for their respective husbands whom walked over to them as soon as they stepped inside the den.

_My love!_ Kiara said when she saw Kovu.

_I am back dear._

_I saved you a part of the food we brought back from the hunt._

_Thank you darling._

Vitani on her side had kept some meat for Sebek. Suddenly, the den fell silent. They had heard something. The sound reverberated again through the den's air. It was an insistent whinny accompanied by howling and bird cries. Simba rushed out of the den, followed by Nephi. The messengers were coming back from their search for Zazu. No one saw what happened outside the den but as the King came in they knew. Simba was walking slowly, resting a part of his heavy weight on Nephi's broad shoulder. Zazu was dead. The previously calm night was slowly turning into one of horror.

Simba collapsed on his side and was instantly surrounded by an army of worried relatives. He was in shock. Rafiki stepped inside the den with his head low and carrying Zazu's dead body. Many of those who knew him busted into tears. Painful roars and cries were heard.

Rafiki walked to the very end of the den and he began to lift rocks from their original spot and dig inside the ground where the bottom of the cave passed from rock to earth. The lions and lionesses circled the mandrill as he recited the funeral psalmodies in Swahili. Simba was numb from the pain of loss. Zazu had been the counselor of his Father and his and now he was gone, murdered by an unknown assassin. Simba's numbness slowly became a mute pain, that became real pain that became anger and finally fury. The powerful golden lion struggled against his inner pain and the torturing silence that had fallen on the circled of mourning beasts. He roughly turned around and headed outside in the rainy night.

_Simba? Where are you going?_ Nala asked.

_Outside._

_You can't go outside Father, it's too stormy,_ Kiara protested.

_I said I am going outside._

_Simba…_ Kovu began

_LEAVE ME!_

Simba's yell shook the ground and peaks of Pride Rock as if the earth itself could feel its King's ache. Simba was out of his mind. He launched himself at the frightened pride. He growled and roared as if crazy! All the lionesses cried out in submission begging not to be hurt. Even the males layed down, abandoning the idea to fight the King's decision. As the last begging cry and frightened roar resounded through the still air, Simba bared his teeth preventing everyone that should anyone have the silly idea of following him, he would make sure they get a painful reprimand.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you think Simba will seek revenge? Do you think it's Sauda's fault if the creatures are dying? If not who is killing the birds and fishes? For now review for more!**

**KeiraMcJulian**


	5. Chapter 5: The Knowledge Tree

**Hi my friends! After receiving such enthusiastic review I couldn't just let the suspense hang too long. Well bets are on Sauda for being the killer of the birds and fishes. Also most of you understand Simba's reaction towards the loss of Zazu but I must agree it is not a reason to take it out on the pride. How will they deal with it? Find out now!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After this display of power, the King raced out in the storm. Cubs began to cry, females began to shake and reach out to each other for comforting hugs. Simba's mother, Sarabi was the one most shaken. Nephi went close to her and tried his best to comfort her but Rafiki was the only one to get a response from the old paralyzed lioness. Nala was extremely shaken too but a touch from her loving daughter brought her back to reality. The lionesses had turned to her for reassurance. Kiara was holding Sauda still. The baby cub wasn't crying at all, perhaps too young to understand what had just happened.

_My friends,_ Nala began, _I am sure this was only a sort of backfire to the loss of the counselor. I am sure our King will come back safe and sound and most of all recognizing he has just made an enormous mistake. He will make it up to all of us I am confident of this._

Nala's speech was little persuasive since she had difficulties controlling her own voice. In her heart, she didn't even know what had driven Simba to react this way. The usually calm King of Prideland was powerful there was no doubt to it but he had never displayed such ferocious intentions toward his loving pride. Sebek thought for himself that Simba's return will not be a solution to the problem but only will confront the concerned people to it.

Nonetheless, the pride was now reassured by the fact that their Queen believed their King would be back safe and sound. Kiara walked to the back of the den with her daughter, yet too young to speak. She wondered, while bathing Sauda, what had gotten the most of Simba besides Zazu's death. Thinking of it, Kiara had to swallow back her tears. There was going to be an investigation to find the killer but the only clue there was consisted in the black fur there was stuck between the claws of the murdered birds. Black fur…

Kiara pushed back the thoughts of a possible accusation of her daughter. As she carefully licked off the dirt from Sauda's fur, she sensed a patch of soft skin but she ignored it. It was not possible; the cub hadn't left the den yet… hold on. Sauda had left the den to play but not as far as the waterhole. Besides, there was always someone to watch on the cubs. What if she had run off unseen? Through all those cubs one is easily… wait a minute: Sauda is black. She cannot possibly have escaped sight because of the other cubs.

Kiara surrendered to the fact that it would have been impossible for Sauda to escape. The activities of the ending day went on in the den but there was always at the entrance, someone to watch for Simba's arrival. The tension in the den was getting heavier by the minute. Simba's absence was worrying especially with the storm raging outside. He wasn't coming back. Nala began to fear her husband would be spending the night outside, away from the comfort of the den. And after all, Simba was an adult. He could well go where he wanted without permission.

Suddenly, a noise was heard at the entrance of the den. Vitani had been surveying for Simba's return and she could barely believe what she was seeing. At the sound of thundering hooves, the pride ran outside in the storm. A procession of wildebeests was running blindly through the storm right in front of Pride Rock. As the pride stared in disbelief at the phenomenon, Rafiki emerged from the rain shower that veiled the den's entrance.

_Bad omen. Bad, bad omen,_ he muttered for himself as he neared the assembly.

_What is going on Rafiki?_ Nephi asked over the roaring storm. _Of all my long life I have never seen such deployment except for an heir's birth._

There was no point in asking the question. The old mandrill didn't know what was going on. He knew nothing more then the assembled lions and lionesses.

_This is nonsense!_ Kiara yelled over the wind. _Nothing goes right! The animals are panicked and Father ran off quite awkwardly! What in the Great King's Name is happening?_

_We will be safer in the den!_ Sarabi yelled.

_Get inside,_ Jeyau insisted.

Once inside they say something awful. Zazu's grave had been returned. The cadaver wasn't there anymore. Sebek looked at Sauda. She was wet, indicating she had been outside with her parents. Rafiki walked to the grave and found black fur stuck between the stones.

_It is more then time we investigate this!_ Rafiki said with a grave air.

_I'll do it,_ Kovu said. _I will find the culprit behind these abominable acts!_

_I'll help,_ Sebek said.

_Me too,_ Vitani added.

_Well… since Simba is not there to approve it is Nala's duty to do so. Nala?_ Rafiki noted

_You have my permission, _the Queen said. _But not tonight. Simba will not come back. I know, I can sense it. We will all go to sleep for now and the investigation will start tomorrow._

The next morning, Sebek and Vitani were up early. The lovers and now investigation partners were discussing the best way to take on the task of finding the murderer.

_I say we begin at the waterhole and follow the lead of the black fur,_ Vitani said.

_I don't think so. We should be going to the Knowledge Tree and first identify a potential suspect._

_The Knowledge Tree?_ Kovu asked as he was stepping out of the den.

_Rafiki's home is called the Knowledge Tree,_ Vitani explained. _There is a hole at the bottom of it that leads inside its living core. Inside the tree itself are represented all the living animals and insects of the Savannah._

_Then we could make out which animals have black fur and would be a potential murderer,_ Kovu realized.

_Then it's a plan. Let us be on our way._ Sebek said.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry for those who expected to find an answer to the question: who is the monster that killed the birds and fishes but that will be a punch for later on! Now the Knowledge Tree. Do you believe there is an answer or a part of the answer there? Find out in the next chapter. **

**Review for more.**

**KeiraMcJulian**


End file.
